


Believe

by SmilingWriter



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingWriter/pseuds/SmilingWriter
Summary: Introducing Caine to Earth culture backfires when Caine gets the wrong message.





	Believe

Alternate Title: A Skyjacker and a Gentleman 

“Have I failed you?”

“What? Caine, no! Why would you even ask that?” Dismayed, Jupiter stopped and turned to look at her protector and lover.

He stopped too, looking at her. They’d been walking, holding hands, having enjoyed a simple date on Earth, dinner at a local, homey restaurant, followed by a screening of An Officer and a Gentleman at the cinema that showed classic movies. “These movies,” he said, and Jupiter realized he was including last week’s Pretty Woman, “the man rescues the woman and takes her away to a better life.”

“You did that, Caine. You rescued me, you saved my life.”

“You clean houses, your majesty. I do understand your culture enough to know that is not considered a noble work.”

Instinctively, Jupiter glanced around, but the other movie goers were getting into their cars and no one was paying attention to two people talking in the dark. “It’s good work that needs to be done, and it’s my choice.”

“Everything I have, my freedom, my salary, my life, my wings, I owe to you. You gave me a better life, but I can only watch while you change yours. I haven’t given you anything.”

“Caine, oh Caine.” Jupiter hugged him, pressing the side of her face into his neck. His arms folded around her, always strong and comforting. “Look, I loved these movies as a kid, and part of me still does, but that doesn’t mean they’re not screwed up. A man rescuing a woman from a life of sex work or socio-economic drudgery is not normal or necessarily desirable in real life. It’s a fantasy.” 

“Was it a fantasy you wanted?”

“Again.” She leaned back to look at his face, hoping that he would see the truth in her eyes, and tugged hard on the sides of his leather coat. He rarely zipped his coat, seeming to wear it more for other people’s expectations than any personal need for warmth. “My choice to be a cleaner, and you know I’m working on getting out of that, and getting my family into a better life. I don’t need you to fix my life for me. I need - “

“What do you need?” Caine asked, his body quivering slightly, and with an intense tone like he wanted her to name something tangible that he could dart off immediately and do for her.

“Pick me up,” she said. “Like in the movie.”

He slid his arms around her, lifting her easily into his arms, holding her as Richard Gere had carried Debra Winger. 

Richard, Jupiter was sure, had not been near as rock solid and steady as Caine. She grabbed the beanie off his head and put it on her own. “Show me lights,” she said. She loved Caine, but he could be hard-headed, especially about his own self-worth. Sometimes it was best to show him what he wouldn’t believe.

His wings unfurled from the slits in the back of his specially designed leather jacket, and Jupiter promised herself that she would get Kiza to take this picture sometime, her in his powerful arms, his beautiful wings on display. She would remember this moment forever, but she wanted to be able to look at it too. His boots whooshed as he ignited them. Wings flapping, he rose straight up, flying toward the downtown area and the huge decorated tree there.

They circled it slowly, keeping high enough to pass unnoticed, admiring the lights and sparkling decorations, before Caine flew to a residential area, one of those where people on several blocks took extreme pride in showing off for the season. Caine landed, and hand in hand, they walked with the other people out enjoying the displays, pausing often. 

Caine folded his wings against his back but didn’t tuck them away. Several people passing by gave him an admiring, “Cool angel wings, dude.” He smiled and unfurled them, earnings gasps of delight. Jupiter was grateful to be living in this time, when people would assume such wonders were some sort of clever device and not signs of alien life.

Jupiter talked about the decorations, what the traditional Santa, elves, reindeers, and nativity scenes meant, as well as the more recent holiday additions of Star Wars figures, dragons, and Pikachus. Caine listened intently, as he always did to her descriptions of Earth culture, occasionally asking a clarifying question.

Two small kids were selling hot chocolate at a table in front of one of the homes. “Would you like some?” Caine asked.

“Please,” Jupiter responded, letting him get out his wallet and find the appropriate money. They sipped and strolled and the evening was perfection to Jupiter, drinking the sweet, hot beverage, smiling at the other walkers enjoying the sights, being with Caine in the midst of such beauty.

Reaching the end of the area, Caine took the cups and crumbled them together, tucking them away into a jacket pocket. “More lights, your majesty?” 

“Caine.” She hugged him, pressing close. His wings came to curl around her slender form, creating a pocket of warmth around her. “This evening is perfection because you are here. I wish I could always make you believe that.”

“I will try, your majesty,” he promised, voice hoarse. 

She kissed him, hard and intense, one hand curled into his short hair. “This is the season for family and friends, and for believing, Caine. Believe in me. Believe in us.”

His body shuddered, his features stark with longing and hope. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Take me home. Your home.”

Nodding, he swept her off her feet and into his arms. She flung her arms around his neck and held on as he rose into the air, heading to his apartment. She would put him on his knees and order him to make love to her, to use his nimble tongue, clever fingers, and strong body to bring her pleasure over and over again. He would never let go himself until she gave permission, that rule no longer even needed to be spoken. To be in his arms, coming undone, letting him see what he did to her, how much she loved and needed him, was the best way she could reassure him that he was all that she wanted and everything she needed... forever.

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie when it came out and enjoyed it but recently re-watched it and have fallen in love with it. I hope there are still some fannish folks around to enjoy this fic. 
> 
> My thanks to Cincoflex for the encouragement and support.


End file.
